civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Renaissance Era (Civ6)
The Renaissance Era is the fourth era in Civilization VI. It is preceded by the Medieval Era and followed by the Industrial Era. Intro New powers call forth, from the barrel of muskets to flowers of fire in the sky. Even the quiet words on newly printed pages hold great changes within. The world, once so vast and mysterious, has grown smaller and more familiar. Yet, there are always questions to be answered, faiths to be tested, and national identities to be formed. Game Info The Renaissance is really a groundbreaking Era! First and foremost, it opens up the world ocean for your exploration, allowing you to discover and claim for yourself new lands (if you're fast enough, that is); it also provides you with powerful Social policies to support colonies. Second, it enables the two more 'advanced' Tier 2 governments, allowing your civilization a qualitative jump in social and economical development. Religiously-oriented players will be able to adopt Theocracy to support their aggressive proselytizing, while the more general Merchant Republic is suitable for any player which prefers pure economic development. Third, it unlocks the first Spy and the myriad possibilities that Espionage offers! But there's more: many new Great Person-oriented Cards are unlocked here, along with several key Tier 2 buildings for your districts. Military engineers develop to the last ancient city defenses, while their counterparts discover brand new weapons to break them down; Gunpowder starts invading the battlefield and completely altering the way combat is conducted. With development of ocean-worthy sail-based vessels, capable of carrying much more weight (and consequently much heavier weapons), naval engagements become much more interesting. But they also start occupying the previously unreachable vast expanses of ocean! This introduces a whole new level of unpredictability, forcing commanders to be more careful when moving through the seas - enemy ships can now appear literally out of nowhere! Culture-oriented players should start building Museums ASAP: this will bring them priceless Great Artist points, which will lead to Great Works of special importance in the Eras to come. But even they shouldn't pass up the opportunity to found new cities far from home - after all, it does matter how many Museums you have to house your Works. When starting a game in the Renaissance Era, players receive two Settlers, two Scouts, one Crossbowman, 20 , 250 , and 5 Envoys. All cities founded after the Capital have 2 Population, a Monument, a Granary, and Ancient Walls, and players receive a Pikeman and a Builder in each city founded by one of their starting Settlers (and a Trader in the first one). Technologies Civics Buildings * In / ** ** * In / / ** * In / ** *** * In ** *** Improvements Units * Naval Melee ** * Naval Raider ** *** * Light Cavalry ** * Anti-Cavalry ** *** * Melee ** *** *** * Naval Ranged ** *** * Ranged ** ** * Civilian ** Wonders Category:Eras (Civ6) Category:Renaissance Era (Civ6)